


Bound by Heavy Chains

by EstherA2J



Series: Now I See [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alone, Anger leads to hate, Angst, Dark, Death, F/M, Family, Fear, Fear leads to anger, Hate leads to suffering, Hatred, Passion, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love and passion burnt within my soul;<br/>My heart burnt brightly like a living coal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound by Heavy Chains

_There is no greater sorrow than to recall happiness in times of misery. ~Dante Alighieri_

Long ago, when everything was new,  
Love and passion burnt within my soul;  
My heart burnt brightly like a living coal.  
Nothing else could ever be more true.

So happy to be with her, to be two  
And yet, a third would make our family whole.  
If I could find some way to control  
The fear that somehow she would not pull through.

Now I know my fears were not in vain:  
Today I walk in darkness and alone,  
I hide my misery; I hide my pain,  
I pretend my heart has turned to stone,  
And yet my soul is bound by heavy chains:  
Sins for which I never will atone.


End file.
